The Tales of Arizona and Eliza
by jessicapshaws
Summary: One-shots about Arizona and Eliza. Comment your ideas and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I decided to do one-shots for Ariliza/Elizona/Mibbins. Send me your ideas and I will try to make them come true. I will update when these ideas come up or when I am inspired to write your ideas. Enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

 **SUMMARY : Arizona's leg is bothering her but Eliza has plans to have sexy times.**

Eliza was looking for her girlfriend, she had plans for tonight and it involved Pierogi, no the food Pierogi type of thing, if you get what she means. And if you don't know it Pierogi means sex in this case, amazing sex, because Arizona Robbins was a sex goddess and her girlfriend knew it. So she was going to find the girl of her dreams and make plans for tonight.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you. So I will leave in two hours, would you like to go to my place or yours to have dinner?" She has that smiles she reserves for Arizona on her face, but she realizes Arizona has that tired face on her, so she drops her smile. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am" Arizona gives her a tired smile, she knows Eliza is exited for tonight, so she will go home know and try to get better and have dinner ready for her amazing girl "Just tires you know. I will go home now, so I will be at my house, text me when you are leaving and I will be waiting with dinner and wine, really good wine, that is all I need, what do you feel like eating?"

"Chinese take out is good, I have been craving Chinese, if you don't mind. I just have some paper work and have to organize for tomorrow, so I will try to leave early. Are you sure you are okay baby?"

"I am sure El." Arizona gives a peck on Eliza's lips and gives her a smile and pretend that her leg is not killing her today so Eliza doesn't worry about it. "I will wait with wine, I just need that and my little cuddle monster of a girlfriend tonight, it has been a long day, that's all."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Eliza denies every time but she loves cuddle time, Eliza is very touchy and romantic, she likes cuddles and stolen kisses and being close and Arizona loves her for it "One more kiss before you leaving?"

And how could Arizona deny that face, she kisses Eliza and this is the best thing about her day today, the way Eliza gives her the most delicate kiss and makes her feel so beautiful and right with just one kiss.

"Bye, see you later, _kochanie_." Arizona knows this means honey in Polish and she smiels hard, because it is so hot and sweet, and it is their thing know.

"See you, love" Arizona leaves. God her leg was so sore right now, she had a long surgery today and her prosthetic was bothering her, she had to take the old one because the other one needed to be fixed, she really needed to buy a new leg for when her usual got fixed, one that didn't make her all sore and with blisters but she never had the time, and she kept forgetting that, she only remembered when she didn't have her usual one with her. She made a mental note to make an apoitment to get her a new leg and then she went home, she took a long shower, put on some confortable clothes and sat on the couch and watched some tv and tried to ignore the pain of how sore her leg was.

30 minutes before Eliza arrived Arizona order the food and set the table for them, and opened the wine, she needed wine so badly, she also needed cuddle time, she missed having Eliza arms around her all day, she missed her girlfriend, she was in pain and all she wanted was cuddle time. Eliza made her day all better. The take out came and five minutes late she heard the door ring.

"Hey, I knew I should text but I just remembered that now."

"It's okay, take out just arrived, let's go eat."

They ate and have smal talk, and then they moved to Arizona's room and watched The Crown, this was their thing now, they picked a tv show and watched together. And then in the middle of the episode Eliza started to kiss Arizona's neck, and Arizona liked it, but she just needed sweet times and not sexy times today because she felt like shit, but she felt guilty because she had this amazing woman in her bed and she didn't want to disapoint Eliza like she had with her previously lover.

"So Arizona, when you are gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Eliza stoped her kissed and paused the episode and looked at her girlfriend.

"It is just, I want you to have sexy times, I know you want it. But my leg has been hurting, but I will try harder I promised."

"Okay, no" Eliza stared at her with a serious face.

"No what? Are you leaving?"

"Leaving? No, what? We are not having sex when you are in pain Arizona, it doesn't matter if I am horny. You are in pain, so if you please drop your pants and I have a look at your leg" Eliza was all business right now, she would make her girlfriend feel good.

"No, you are not my doctor." Arizona didn't want Eliza to think less of her because of her leg.

"Yes, I know that, I will massage your leg and make you feel better because I am your girlfriend and that's my job, to make you comfortable and happy, so I will give you a massage and we will watch more tv and then cuddle and fall asleep together and maybe I will steal one kiss here and there."

"Do I have a choice here?" Arizona giggled because she knew it didn't matter what she said, Eliza would get her way.

"No, also when you have a bad day you tell me and we fixed it okay? I will never think less of you if you ask for help, I want you to be comfortable enough with me to ask for help, and I will ask for help too. That's how it works."

And in that moment Arizona Robbins never thought she would love Eliza Minnick more.


	2. Sorry, I am not sorry

**Hi, guys, it's me again. I will try to write more but I am having a shitload of things to do in my jobs and in college, so be patient please and don't give up on me. Thanks for the amazing support. I will try to control my spelling errors, but English is not my first language, so be patient with that too. Have fun.**

 **If you like Calzona, don't read it, and don't go to my comments 'you guys always put Callie in the middle.' Callie would not be mentioned if she wasn't a part of Arizona's life. And she is, so get over it and go bother another person please.**

 **SUMMARY: Callie does a surprise visit to Arizona, and she didn't expected that.**

It was a Thursday morning, Eliza and Arizona had the day off, so they spent most of their morning in bed, making love, and talking and laughing. Thing were pretty easy going at the hospital. Eliza contract went up a few months ago, but she decided to take the head of Orthopedics position so she could stay close to Arizona. She did consulting in other hospitals and she had a trainee, she had the legal rights to her method so she found trainees and they were going to do what she did. She was that awesome. And their relationship started to grow and become serious, Eliza was almost living with Arizona at that point, she had a drawer, a toothbrush and Arizona eventually stole her girlfriend's clothes, mostly her coats and she gave a dimpled smile to the brunette telling her it was because she felt closer to Eliza with her clothes, and how could Eliza deny anything to her girl.

They were enjoying breakfast with little clothes on, Arizona's roommate had to leave the house, so they spend all the time there, and Eliza was a great cook and they enjoyed to cook together. Arizona was actually thinking about asking Eliza to move in, but how she had a child to consider, she wanted to make sure Sofia was okay with it first. So here they were in the kitchen making pancakes with pajamas on and stealing kisses while cooking. Then there was a knock at the door and as Arizona was cooking the pancakes she asked Eliza to go get it.

"Okay, sweetie, just a second" and she rushed to the door to tell whoever it was they were busy, because she really wanted to be busy with her girlfriend after breakfast. She opened the door and saw a tall brunette standing there holding a sleeping girl in her arms. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, I was under the impression Arizona Robbins lived here." The brunette quickly explains.

"Yes, she lives here, I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Callie, Callie Torres, Arizona's ex wife, and you must be the girl of the night." She says with a cynical smile and with the tension of her mother's voice, Sofia starts to wake up. Of course Eliza knew who Callie was, she was Arizona's ex, the mother of Arizona's child and she was not even a little afraid of that, they already talked about it and made piece with it. And Sofia already had contact with Eliza via Skype messages and the little girl adored her. And as soon as Sofia opened her eyes she recognized Eliza.

"ELIE!" Sofia bounces off her mother and run to hug Eliza who has the door open. "You look prettier in person, where is mommy? MOMMY!" And the girl is running to find her other mother.

"Actually, I am her girlfriend. Please, come in." Eliza says with the most forced smile she could put on her face.

"I need to talk to Arizona about this." Callie enters the home annoyed this girl is here, looking all comfortable with her wife.

"Callie, what you guys are doing here? Sofia told me she would come next week" Arizona asks with a confused expression.

"Hmm, I would be more comfortable to speak with you this only with our family in the room, if you don't mind telling your friend to go." Callie nods towards Eliza, who has a serious expression and looks at her girlfriend.

"Momma is so silly, Eliza is mommy's girlfriend, didn't you notice how they smile at each other?" The sweet innocence and love of Sofia, it would bring light to a room at any time, but even if it made Arizona's heart swell with pride, this moment was serious and would set the tone to where Eliza was in Arizona's life.

"Sofia is right Callie, and I would like to talk as well with you, with Eliza present, so why don't you come over for dinner, we will stay with Sofia for the day so I can enjoy my little girl with me, and you come around 8 and I will ask Meredith to take her and then we talk, okay?"

"Arizona, I.." and just after Callie open her mouth Arizona shut it down.

"I gave you the chance to be happy, can't you just do that for me now? And little miss and I have to watch Inside Out. Go get the movie in your room sweetheart and say goodbye to mama before you go." Arizona says calmly and gives a kiss on Sofia's forehead.

"Okay, bye mama, love you" and the Robbin Torres girls go with all her energy to her room.

Callie goes without a fight, she knew she own it to Arizona, and she would speak her mind at the dinner, so why bother fight in front of their little sweet innocent Sofia. During the day the trio, Eliza, Sofia and Arizona get a day of fun and girl time. They first eat pancakes while watching Inside Out, then they go to the park and decided to have lunch there like a picnic and spend the afternoon getting their nails done and Eliza makes braids in the mother and daughters hair, until it is time to Sofia to go to Meredith's house. They say goodbye to Sofia and decide that the dinner will be take out because they don't want to cook, and the conversation tonight it looks like it's going to be ugly. So they open a bottle of wine and relax in the couch.

"So…I talked with Sofia today, and I asked her if she was okay with you being around here more..." Arizona starts talking and taking it slow enough for her to analyze her face

"Okaaay" Eliza says and nods to Arizona continues

"And I want you to be here all the time, like you don't have to leave...ever, if you don't want to leave, well you can go to work and sutff, but you can have your stuff here and then you can come back whenever you want you know?" Arizona starts talking and Eliza is smiling all the way of seeing the blonde look really shy and unsure.

"Are you asking me to move in Dr. Robbins?"

"Do you want to?" She asks giving Eliza that adorable Robbins smile.

"Oczywiście, że tak. Ale teraz chcę cię."(Of course I do. But now I want you) Eliza takes their glasses wines and puts on the table and start to kiss Arizona hungrily.

"I didn't understand but I will take it as a yes" Arizona says between the kisses, the both get lost in each other, they didn't notice they left the door open, or that they were almost topless or that Callie had walked in on the room and saw her ex wife moaning while the other woman said something in another language. Dinner was about to get interesting.

 **A/N: I think I will leave this one shot here. Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
